In billiard combat, two kinds of bouncing ball techniques are always used, one is once rebounding technique, it means that shoot the target ball to the rail, the target ball is rebounded into the pocket on the other side; other is twice rebounding technique, it means that shoot the cue ball to hit the rail twice, then the cue ball passes around the obstacle ball to hit the target ball. It is difficult for a beginner to grasp these two techniques during a training process. It is better to have a training equipment for helping beginners.